Alyssum
|-|Introduction= "When you label so much of what happens to you as bad, it reinforces the feeling that you are a powerless pawn at the mercy of the outside forces over which you have no control. And - this is key - labeling something a bad thing almost guarantees that you'll get as such." 'Alyssum '(affectionately known as 'Mouse' by friends), is a character by Cress. She is a stubborn hybrid with an uncanny ability to fix things, as well as an ambitious soul that has high hopes for both herself and her tribe that she is so desperately devoted to, despite the fact that it has shunned her time and time again. The coding on this page was by Storm on the Free Formats page of Heliosanctus' Testing Wiki. |-|Characteristics= Personality: Alyssum. So many words to describe her ... not enough space. Alyssum, a RainWing that experienced nothing but being shunned, nothing but being thrown from one place to another without anyone asking her whether she cared to go or not. A RainWing, stubborn yet reserved, constantly weary yet with more energy than most RainWings after sun-time. Constantly worrying yet finding time to dream. Alyssum is a determined RainWing; taking a significant amount of persuading to change her mind once she believes in something. Though this trait has proven significantly annoying to some, it has also provided an endearing trait to some, earning her a few RainWing friends through a couple arguments. Alyssum is a kind dragon, fair and just no matter who she meets. In addition to being kind, Alyssum has proven quite empathetic, putting herself in others' shoes. She tries her hardest to forgive, though it can be increasingly difficult for her due to the way she had been treated all her life. Despite being "misunderstood" her entire life, Alyssum has learned not to care what others think as she much as she previously did. Due to her hybrid appearance, she stands out to most RainWings and causes fear to spread whenever anyone looks at her, most having never seen an IceWing before, let alone one melded with a RainWing to make a rather strange-looking hybrid. Physical Attributes: Alyssum has a slight, thin build that may be considered athletic by some. She has a boyish figure and a mousy face. She has earned the nickname "mouse" due to her brown eyes, mouse-like face, and small build, as well as her surprisingly developed ability to vanish whenever she pleases. She has a determined look in her eyes that peeks through whenever she glances at someone, with an unflinching gaze that surprises most. Most smile at her and consider her a young sweet dragonet, yet when they look twice, their mind changes, much to Alyssum's great pleasure. Mouse is a hybrid, and it clearly shows due to her RainWing shaped wings, IceWing build, and colored ruff, as well as harmless scales where icicles should have been on her tail and neck. She has small spots along her scales that have the ability to change color, yet cannot change color on most of her body; her main scales a pale gray/white color. Skills: Alyssum has the ability to spit venom and use her claws and fangs to attack. She cannot camouflage into the background as other RainWings can, yet that doesn't change little Mouse's uncanny ability to hide, which earned her the nickname in the first place. She can simply find spots to hide in, and use her generally small frame to squeeze herself in so no one can find her. It had proved useful when hiding from RainWings during the moments when she cared what they thought of her hybrid appearance. She has the ability to control her emotions from spilling onto her face, causing some to believe her "almost emotionless". Alyssum can also withstand generally colder temperatures than most RainWings, but has difficulty adjusting to heat. |-|History= Alyssum was born to a RainWing and an IceWing, hatched on the outskirts of the RainWing village, making her a hybrid inside the safe and protected rainforest. Her parents are unknown, though their tribes clearly shone through in Alyssum's appearance. When Alyssum was only a few months old, she was taken into the rainforest and brought forth to the queen at the time, by the name of Dazzling. Queen Dazzling simply snorted at the odd-looking dragon and banished her, not from the rainforest, exactly, but to the outskirts, where she would not terrify any of the RainWings during any "important" moment of their lives. Alyssum was placed under the care of another RainWing, by the name of Alstroemeria. This RainWing cared for her to the best of her ability, and did not shun the hybrid as everyone else had done, but instead kept her alive in the sweltering heat, which was clearly not very good for Alyssum, due to her IceWing genetics. Alstroemeria nicknamed the young hybrid "mouse" after a significant amount of time, due to her habits of hiding under tables and vanishing whenever she felt nervous, scared, or simply didn't want to do things. However, when Alyssum turned one year old, the two RainWings, who had become friends after their few months together, had to say goodbye. For Alstroemeria was becoming older and older and had to take care of herself and other young RainWings, while Alyssum had been found a home under other RainWings who reluctantly chose to accept the dragonet. Viburnum, the male mate, took Alyssum and brought her to the small hut in which he lived with his mate. His mate, Snapdragon, was ... displeased, for Viburnum had conveniently forgotten to mention that Alyssum was a hybrid. Snapdragon hissed at Alyssum, and forced her into doing things she didn't want to do. Poor Mouse only wanted the attention of her mother, the good side of her mother, and worked for it, yet couldn't find a way to do so. Alyssum was forced into working as an engineer for inventions, designing to help RainWing eggs hatch. |-|Extra= Relationships: Alstroemeria: Alstroemeria and Alyssum had a wonderful relationship. She acted as a mother figure to Alyssum at a young age, and the two enjoyed multiple discussions. Alstroemeria was the first who nicknamed the dragonet 'mouse', and who helped teach her things at a young age. The two were had a clearly positive relationship by the time Alyssum was forced to leave with Viburnum. Snapdragon: Snapdragon was a dragon that Alyssum wished would be her mother but could never be seen as one. Instead of helping the hybrid adjust, Snapdragon did quite the opposite, shunning her for her appearance and forcing her away from the hut so that rumors wouldn't spread. When they first met, Alyssum simply wanted the positive attention of her new "mother", striving to do anything that might possibly please her ... though she stopped trying after realizing that nothing would help her. Viburnum: Viburnum acted fairly kind to Alyssum and helped her in some rather difficult moments, but the two never had such an intimate relationship as Mouse did with Alstroemeria. She rather liked the company of her new "father", and went to him whenever she and Snapdragon had a rather difficult time together, but never really knew him as intimately as she might have, if she had opened herself up. Trivia: * Alyssum is ambidextrous. * She adores canines. * Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * She hates cooking or doing any sort of "domestic" activity. * Alyssum has a scar on her left leg. Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress